Kado Terindah
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Mungkin ada banyak kado terindah untuk setiap orang, benda atau hal yang sangat diinginkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Kise?


Kado Terindah

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, slight!AoKi

Genre : Angst, Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Summar : Mungkin ada banyak kado terindah untuk setiap orang, benda atau hal yang sangat diinginkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Kise?

* * *

**Universitas Tohoku, Selasa 17 Juni 2014, 17 : 12**

"Ryouta kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari pemuda dengan rambut merah yang menghiasi kepalanya tampak sedikit khawatir, walau wajahnya masih tampak datar tapi cukup jelas dari nada bicaranya yang ditahan sedemikian rupa.

"Hee? memangnya kenapa ssu? Aku baik-baik saja, akashicchi kau terlalu berlebihan ssu" jawab pria dengan rambut blonde dan bulu mata panjang yang melindungi manik madunya dari debu-debu yang selalu berusaha menyentuh bola mata cantiknya.

"Pulang nanti kau 'harus' ke rumah sakit" kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah, pria yang mendengar perintah itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksinya, lelaki yang dipanggil Akashi itu hanya membalikkan wajahnya walau ada senyum kecil dibibirnya saat melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

Akashi Seijuurou seorang kepala merah yang sangat mengerikan, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah jelmaan iblis yang terlahir ke dunia, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah raja iblis yang tiba-tiba pergi ke dunia manusia hanya untuk menghukum orang yang tidak disukainya.

Sementara itu pria lainnya yang sering kita kenal dengan nama Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang sudah menjejakkan kakinya di dunia hiburan sejak memasuki tahun pertama-nya di SMP. Kise adalah lelaki ceria yang selalu tersenyum bagaikan matahari, tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya, dia tetap tersenyum. Dan baginya senyuman adalah harta berharganya, tentu saja mengingat dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai model.

Seperti yang kalian tahu Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten basket killer dari Teiko dan Rakuzan, dan siapa sangka saat lulus dari Rakuzan dia juga memutuskan untuk menjadi kapten basket dari universitas Tohoku, dan siapa yang menyangka dia jugalah yang tengah mengatur mahluk-mahluk abnormal yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk kedalam universitas yang bisa dikatagorikan terbaik itu. Ternyata setelah dilakukan penyelidikan berkala, Akashi jugalah yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua penyiksaan mental yang dialami para anggota Kiseki plus Kagami –yang beralasan tidak ingin berpisah dari Kuroko– selama berbulan-bulan. Masih jelas diingatan Kise bagaimana cara Akashi memberikan pengajaran neraka pada Aomine dan Kagami yang terkenal akan kebodohannya, bahkan seluruh buku 'surga' Aomine disita hanya agar dia bisa belajar dengar keras agar bisa masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama dengan Akashi dan yang lain, sementara untuk kagami? ayolah kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya Akashi padanya –selain sepertinya dia memiliki dendam tersendiri pada kagami– Akashi bahkan sampai menyita Kuroko dan mengatakan akan mengembalikannya setelah Kagami berhasil masuk universitas Tohoku.

Kise tertawa kecil saat mengingat itu semua, baginya itu adalah kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Untuk Kise sendiri, alasan dia berada di sisi Akashi bukanlah perintah dari Akashi bahkan dia sangat bersyukur Akashi memberikannya perintah untuk masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa? maka jawabannya adalah 'Karena Kise mencinta Akashi' wajar saja untuknya yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun lebih, masih sangat jelas di benaknya saat Akashi menyatakan perasaan padanya, hari itu saat mereka mengambil bukti kelulusan dari SMP Teiko, Akashi menyatakan perasaanya, tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang berjatuhan –dalam hal ini Kise sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Akashi bisa jadi sangat romantis. Walau sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah pernyataan melainkan perintah, Kise dengan senang hati mengatakan 'Iya' pada saat itu.

_"Ryouta jadilah kekasihku, aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukaiku__.__"_

Itulah yang dikatakan Akashi, mendengar semua itu Kise hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Akashi, bahkan dia sampai meneteskan air mata, kebiasaan memang dan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ryouta?" seakan tahu, ah tidak Akashi memang tahu, dia selalu tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan Kise, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu menanyakannya, tapi yah mungkin dia memang sedikit merindukan suara kekasihnya itu, ayolah Akashi kalian hanya berdiam diri selama tiga menit dua puluh tiga detik dan kau sudah merindukan suara riang kekasihmu?

"E...eehh e..eetto.." Sadar akan pertanyaan kekasihnya Kise hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah, gugup atau malu? Entahlah.

Mendengar bagaimana kegugupan sang kekasih, niat untuk menggoda si kepala kuning 'pun muncul. Membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap wajah Ryouta-nya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya tidaklah sulit untuk Akashi [lalu terjadilah adegan merah pada layar PC/ponsel anda].

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Ryouta" nada bicara yang seduktif mulai menghiasi indra pendengaran Kise, seringai khasnya –Akashi– pun mulai mengembang.

"A...anoo etto.." dengan wajah memerah Kise mulai memutar otaknya, ayolah kise percuma saja kau memutar otakmu, kau takkan bisa lari dari seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Oi, Kise kau disitu, aku mencarimu?"

Bagaikan lonceng yang dibunyikan oleh malaikat, baru kali ini Kise sangat bersyukur mendengar panggilan si mahluk tergelap yang pernah ia temui [dan sekali lagi akan ada adegan berdarah tepat di depan anda].

Aomine Daiki, salah satu teman (baca: budak, kacung, babu –dan berbagai kata buruk lainnya–) Akashi dan Kise. Mahluk yang dikenal dengan posisi ACE-nya saat di SMA Touou itu benar-benar, yah bisa dikatakan kebodohannya sudah diatas rata-rata. Kalian pikir saja, siapa mahluk yang berani mengganggu seorang Akashi, seorang Akashi Seijurou yang dikenal dengan keganasannya, Kagami yang terbilang(?) bodoh akut saja tidak akan berani mengganggu Akashi disaat-saat penting seperti ini.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan keadaan Kise saat ini? maka jawabannya adalah, dia sangat-sangat-sangat senang bisa terbebas dari belenggu seorang jendral neraka. Dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya berterima kasih pada Aomine, mungkin dengan memberinya Photobook Mai-chan. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Kise, karena saat ini seorang Aomine Daiki tengah merenggang nyawa dengan gunting merah yang tertancap tepat pada kepala bodohnya, ayolah jangan tanya penyebabnya kalian bisa menduga apa penyebabnya 'kan?

"OI AKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" protes akan perlakuan kaptennya Aomine mulai berteriak.

"Ryouta, selesaikan urusanmu dan tunggu aku ditempat biasa." Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan Aomine, Akashi hanya berbicara pada Ryoutanya.

Seperti biasa sebagai perwakilan mahasiswa baru dia cukup disibukkan dengan beberapa urusan organisasi yang menurutnya membosankan. Lalu kenapa dia masih melakukannya? Jawabannya mudah itu karena dia adalah penguasa? Pemimpin? Ketua? Atau apalah anggapan kalian tentang seorang Akashi Seijurou memangnya kau pikir dia mau dipimpin oleh orang lain? Yang benar saja itu hal yang paling mustahil untuk dilakukan olehnya, dan menjadi ketua, pemimpin–atau apalah itu– merupakan 'kewajiban'(?) untuknya, yah mungkin saja, memangnya siapa yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijurou?

"Tch- dia mengabaikanku!" dan seperti biasa Aomine hanya bisa menggerutu akan perlakuan Akashi padanya.

"Nee, Aominecchi ada apa ssu?" tidak ingin membiarkan rival one-on-one terkuatnya terus berkesal ria(?) pada sang kekasih Kise mulai menanyakan tujuan si mahluk remang-remang mencarinya.

"Ouh, Tetsu bilang kau sedikit aneh saat latihan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Aomine tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, walaupun dia tahu Kise sudah menjadi milik Akashi tapi jujur saja dia masih menyukainya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Aomine menyukai Kise, kalau kalian tanya bagaimana reaksi Akashi? dia tidak marah sama sekali, bahkan dia terlihat biasa saja akan hal itu, sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dan bagaimana dengan Kise? lupakan saja, dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Mouuu, tadi Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi juga menanyakan hal yang sama, kalian terlalu berlebihan ssu" mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak empat kali itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Kise.

"..." diam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Aomine sepertinya dia tahu bahwa kise masih memiliki lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ssu, hanya kurang tidur" dan benar saja apa yang diperkirakan oleh Aomine.

"Kau yakin?" masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kise, Aomine mencoba mencari alasan yang dapat menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja ssu, tidak ada yang lebih tahu tentang tubuhku selain diriku sendiri ssu, Aominecchi tidak perlu khawatir" dengan senyum sejuta dollar-nya Kise berusaha meyakinkan orang yang telah memotivasinya dalam bermain basket.

"Y...yah kalau kau bilang begitu apa boleh buat" bingung harus mengatakan apa Aomine hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sih tidak gatal. Tapi memangnya dia harus memberikan komentar apalagi, setelah melihat senyum si bunga matahari-nya. Oh ayolah Aomine kau tahu 'kan Kise Ryouta bukanlah milikmu, dia milik seorang jendral neraka Akashi Seijurou. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Aomine akan perasaanya pada seorang jelmaan(?) bunga matahari itu, toh bukan keinginannya jatuh cinta pada seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Oh, iya Aominecchi aku punya sesuatu untukmu ssu" Kise membuka tas miliknya –tentu saja miliknya kau pikir milik orang lain– dan mengambil sebuah buku di dalamnya.

Aomine hanya melihatnya melalui ujung matanya, sepertinya dia terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan tingkah si pirang.

"Aku membelikanmu Photobook terbaru Mai-chan ssu~" dan dengan senyum cerianya Kise memperlihatkan sebuah majalah dewasa dengan cover depan seorang wanita dengan bikini dan sebuah ponytail yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"HWOOUUUU! Kau membelikanku photobook terbaru Mai-chan, Kise?"senang akan hadiah yang diberikan Kise, Aomine mulai memasang wajah cerianya, kalau kau tanya kenapa seorang Aomine bisa memasang wajah seperti itu makan jawabannya mudah, Kise adalah seorang model dan tentu saja dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan photobook Mai-chan bahkan seminggu sebelum perilisan buku itu, dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa Aomine merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seorang Kise Ryouta, walau selebihnya adalah karena perasaannya pada Kise.

"Hehehe anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih ssu" balas Kise dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ucapan terima kasih? Memangnya aku melakukan apa huh?" tanya Aomine yah bisa anda maklumi 'kan bagaimana bodohnya seorang Aomine Daiki?

"Hehehe sudahlah aominecchi pokoknya anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih" ucap Kise.

Setelah memberikan Photobook Mai-chan, Kise segera berpamitan pulang pada Aomine, mengingat sudah waktunya dia menemui Akashi. Ayolah memangnya siapa yang bereani membuat jendral neraka itu menunggu? Kise masih sayang nyawa dan tubuhnya.

Tepat satu menit setelah Kise menjejakkan kakinya di depan gerbang kampusnya, barulah Akasih menunjukkan wajahnya, rupanya tuhan masih menyayanginya, telat satu menit saja tamat sudah riwayatnya karena membuat Akashi menunggu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bersama Daiki?" dan benar saja dugaan Kise, Akashi pasti akan menanyakan hal itu, mengingat seberapa posesif-nya seorang Akashi Seijurou pada dirinya ,itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan untuk didengar Kise. Sambil berjalan menuju mobil jemputan mereka, Akashi memasang telinganya awas guna mendengar bagaimana jawaban dari si kepala pirang. Akashi kau pikir sepelan apa suara seorang Kise Ryouta sampai kau harus mendengarkannya dengan seksama?

"Etto.. Aominecchi hanya menanyakan bagaimana kondisiku ssu" jawab Kise sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kekashi.

"Hn.." singkat padat dan sungguh tidak jelas, begitulah tanggapan dari Akashi.

"Lalu?" oh ternyata masih ada kelanjutan dari introgasi singkat Akashi.

"Dan seperti biasa ssu, aku hanya memberikan kumpulan Photobook Mai-chan pada Aominecchi" jawab Kise dengan wajah berseri.

Akashi diam dia tahu dari nada bicaranya, Ryouta tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang berani berbohong padanya huh? Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil yang memang digunakan untuk menjemput Akashi dan Kise. Mobil itu melaju menuju rumah sakit sesuai dengan titah sang tuan muda Akashi.

"Nee, nee Akashicchi apa kau ingat besok hari apa ssu?" Kise yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa diam mulai membuka pembicaraan dan jujur saja wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Memangnya kau pikir hari apa? Tentu saja rabu 'kan?" jawab Akashi datar, sepertinya dia sama Sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kise.

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu Kise hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir-nya dan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda dia mulai kesal. Akashi yang melihat reaksi itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengamati luar jendela mobilnya.

* * *

**Sendai Tokushukai Hospital, Selasa 17 Juni 2014, 19 : 37**

"Kise-san hasil pemeriksaan akan keluar besok anda bisa mengambilnya pukul 11 : 00" kata seorang perawat paruh baya.

"Ouh... terima kasih" jawab Kise sopan.

Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya Kise dan Akashi segera meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Jujur saja rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang disukai oleh Akashi, dia benar-benar tidak suka saat melihat betapa banyaknya orang sakit yang mengelilingi bunga mataharinya. Jujur saja dia sangat-sangat-sangat tidak ingin Ryouta-nya tertular penyakit apapun. Sementara Kise, dia terlihat biasa saja, bahkan dia senang bisa menghibur para fans-nya yang sedang sakit, menjadi sumber semangat itu menyenangkan untuknya. Ah Kise kau memang benar-benar berhati malaikat, berbeda sekali dengan seseorang berkepala merah yang berdiri disampingmu, yang sehati dengan iblis neraka, mungkin cukup sampai disini saya mendeskripsikan dua mahluk berbeda alam itu, karena jujur saja saya masih sayang nyawa, hampir saja gunting keramat anak _Kuchisake_ _Onna_ mengenai wajah saya, oke abaikan memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau author nista ini merenggang nyawa? Oke cukup sampai disitu curahan hati author, atau cerita ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Akashi, mereka langsung menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua. Biar saya jelaskan sedikit, kenapa Kise bisa tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi dan kenapa dia bisa satu kamar dengan Akashi? Hal ini berawal dari perintah Akashi pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain untuk memasuki universitas yang sama. Awalnya Kise ingin menyewa apartemen, berhubung dia memang sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri semenjak kelas satu SMA mengingat betapa sibuknya kedua kakak perempuan tercinta seorang Kise Ryouta, lagipula dia seorang laki-laki jadi wajar saja 'kan untuk tinggal sendiri? Namun dengan saran (baca: perintah) terkutuk Akashi –setidaknya begitulah anggapan Kise. Akashi mengatakan pada kedua kakak perempuan Kise –yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua yang telah disembunyikan mati-matian oleh Kise– bahwa dia akan mengurus Ryouta sebagai tanggung jawabnya karena Ryouta adalah kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja dua mahluk yang memeng terkenal akan ke-_fujoshi_-an-nya itu menyetujui tanpa ada persyaratan apapun. Sesampainya dengan acara pindahannya Kise, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau Akashi menginginkan satu kamar dengannya.

Masih sangat jelas di kepala Kise bagaimana satu minggu pertama dia harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Akashi. Kalau kalian berpikir ada yang terjadi saat itu, maka buang pikiran kotor kalian, memang benar Akashi memiliki perasaan kuat untuk menyentuh Kise, ayolah dia laki-laki dan dia normal, jadi wajar saja kalau dia ingin memeluk Kise saat itu, tapi jangan remehkan Akashi, kau pikir Akashi akan tunduk begitu saja pada libido masa mudanya(?) ingat Akashi Seijurou bukanlah pria mesum seperti Aomine Daiki. Akashi masih punya akal sehat, dan untuk menyentuh kise dia benar-benar memperhitungkan hal itu. Akashi tau bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Kise Ryouta, dia tidak ingin asal menyentuh Kise dan membuat Kise membencinya seumur hidup, yah paling tidak akan terjadi perang dingin selama beberapa minggu mengingat sifat keras kepalanya Kise.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya Kise menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur king size milik Akashi. Dia nampak sangat lelah, tidak biasanya seorag Kise akan memasang wajah lelah seperti itu. Melihat hal itu, Akashi yang tengah sibuk di meja belajarnya berjalan menghapiri si pirang yang tengah menyamankan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ryouta?" tanya Akshi yang telah duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Hanya sedikit lelah saja ssu" jawab Kise lemah, dari suaranya saja Akashi sudah dapat menyimpulkan seberapa lelah kekasihnya itu.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya demi mengusap helaian lembut rambut kekasihnya, matanya mengamati wajah lelah si kepala pirang, alisnya berkerut saat menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Kise. Sudah berapa lama wajahnya menjadi pucat seperti itu? Apa Kise mengalami kurangnya asupan gizi? Itu tidak mungkin sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat porsi makan Kise yang sangat tidak wajar –setidaknya masih tidak bisa mengalahkan porsi makannya Murasakibara– bagi orang kebanyakan dan bagaimana cerewetnya Akashi kalau sudah menyangkut makanan yang dimakan oleh Kise.

Aneh

Itulah kesimpulan yang didapat Akashi, walau Kise mengatakan dia hanya kurang tidur, tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Tiba-tiba Akashi teringat dari dua hari yang lalu Kise sangat sering mimisan, dan sekali lagi Kise beralasan bahwa dia hanya kelelahan gegara jadwalnya yang memang lumayan padat, dan itu memang benar, Kise tidaklah berbohong akan kepadatan pekerjaannya. Matanya masih mengawasi kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur, sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Ryouta-nya tertidur dengan pulasnya. Saat Akashi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, berniat untuk kembali menyelesaikan laporan 'terkutuk' matanya tidak sengaja mengarah pada kaki Kise, ada tanda lebam pada bagian lututnya.

'_Kapan Ryouta terjatuh? Saat latihan?' _entah kenapa perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti pikiran Akashi.

Kehilagan fokusnya, Akashi kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan membaringkan diri disamping Kise, memeluknya lembut seakan tidak ingin bunga mataharinya terbangun. Menyisiri surai lembut milik Kise dan seperti biasa aroma citrus mulai menjalari indra penciuman Akashi. Akashi mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kise.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryouta"

Perlu diketahui Akashi sama sekali tidak akan lupa hari spesial yang akan terjadi pada kekasihnya besok. Dia bahkan berdoa pada Tuhan, agar Ryouta-nya mendapatkan hadiah terindah yang belum pernah didapatkannya selama beberapa tahun lalu.

Besok 18 juni 2014 ulang tahun ke sembilan belas Kise Ryouta. Hal yang sangat ditunggu oleh Kise, pasalnya besok adalah ulang tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, dan Akashi tahu akan hal itu, bagaimana kekasihnya bekerja sangat keras agar bisa mengambil cuti selama seminggu dari tanggal tujuh belas juni. Ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya, itulah alasan kenapa Kise bekerja sangat keras akhir-akhir ini, Akashi tahu itu. Dan asal kau tahu terkadang Akashi juga bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang besar akan apa yang tengah dikerjakan Kise. Yah wajar saja seseorang merasa khawatir pada orang yang dicintainya, walau bagaimanapun Akashi tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasan –hanya pada Ryouta-nya– terlepas dari jabatan jenderal nerakanya.

* * *

**Kediaman Akashi, Selasa 17 Juni 2014, 22 : 58**

"Hoi Midorima letakkan yang benar"

"_Urusaii nanodayo_! Takao kau juga bantu!"

"Mou! Dai-chan, Midorin kalian berisik!"

"Ha?! Apa yang kau katakan Satsuki?!"

"..."

"Mine-chin kau berisik "

"Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan kejam"

"Shin-chan bisa kau lebih cepat lagi?"

"Mo..momoi-san"

"..."

Para mahluk penuh warna tengah sibuk dengan dekorasi dan hal-hal lainnya demi mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk si mahluk pirang –sebagian besar membantu karena alasan tersendiri dan beberapa diantaranya adalah karena perintah Akashi– yang tidurnya tengah terganggu akibat suara bersik yang mereka timbulkan.

"Berisik sekali ssu..." gumam Kise ditengah tidurnya, walau kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, sepertinya dia masih enggan meninggalkan kasur nyamannya sampai–

"Akashi-kun, tugasku sudah selesai, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

–pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, mahluk biru muda yang selalu jadi objek obsesian Kise. Obsesi terbesarnya, bahkan mungkin obsesinya pada Kuroko jauh lebih tinggi dibanding pada Akashi, kekasihnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menghantuinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Kuroko benar-benar kadar kofein yang tinggi untuk Kise. Tanpa mencuci wajahnya Kise langsung berlari keluar kamar dan mencari sumber suara dari si pencinta vanillashake. Sepertinya kuping anjingnya benar-benar berguna saat ini. Terbukti dari ketajamannya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kise menemukan Kuroko-nya. Memasuki ruang keluarga, membukan pintunya lalu–

"KUROKOCCHI!"

–berteriak dan menerjang pemilik aroma vanilla tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, itulah hal pertama yang dilakukan Kise setelah menemukan Kuroko-nya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi mahluk lain yang ada di ruangan itu? Mari kita lihat.

Dimulai dari Murasakibara, mahluk tinggi itu nampak tidak peduli dan hanya fokus pada cemilannya.

Lalu Midorima, lupakan dia sedang sibuk membalas godaan yang dilontarkan Takao padanya. Oh jangan lupakan wajah merahnya.

Sementara Takao dia tengah sibuk menggoda Shin-channya.

Kagami, mahluk kepala merah kecoklatan itu hanya bisa _speechless_ mengingat dia adalah kekasih Kuroko saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak merasa marah atau kesal. Alasannya mudah karena baginya Kise itu seperti anak anjing yang selalu ingin dimanja oleh majikannya (baca: Kuroko). Jadi melihat Kise memeluk Kuroko-nya itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Lalu Momoi, dia tampak sedikit kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, tidak mungkin dia menarik Kuroko dari Kise dan mulai mengkuliahi Kise dengan ceramahnya, jujur dia tidak ingin melakukannya saat ini. Ayolah dia tidak ingin melihat si pirang manis itu pudung semalaman.

Selanjutnya Aomine, seperti yang kita ketahui Aomine Daiki tengah menyimpan perasaan mendalamnya pada Kise Ryouta. Dan melihat pemandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat matanya sakit itu benar-benar bukan hal baik untuknya. Melihat Kise bersama Akashi saja sudah cukup membuat batinnya tersiksa dan sekarang dia harus melihat pujaan hatinya memeluk mantan bayangannya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanya? Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu karena Aomine sudah sangat biasa mengalami semua hal menyiksa itu.

Sementara itu bagaimana reaksi seorang Akasih Seijurou, mahluk merah yang memiliki jabatan 'Jendral Neraka Bintang Lima' lalu yang entah bagaimana membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kesayangan seorang hantu cantik yang selalu memakai masker bedah, –setidaknya dimata Author– seoarang yang selalu menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sang kaisar yang entah kenapa tidak ada yang protes akan hal itu. Seorang yang diketahui tengah menjalin hubungan bersama Kise Ryouta selama lebih dari tiga tahun, jadi kalau kau bertanya 'bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?' maka jawabanya adalah 'dia sangat kesal akan sikap Ryuota-nya' bagaiman tidak? Bukannya berlari memeluknya, bunga mataharinya malah memeluk kekasih orang lain. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak terluka akan hal itu? Ayolah sejekam apapun seorang Akashi Seijuurou dia juga manusia, dia juga memiliki perasaan. Dan jujur saja hanya Kiselah satu-satunya mahluk yang bisa membuatnya merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Hanya karena obsesi berlebihan Kiselah dia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya 'sakitnya kekalahan' Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu-satu manusia yang membuat Akashi Sijurou sukses merasakan kekalahan, terlebih kekalahan itu berorientasi pada kekasihnya, pada orang yang sangat disukainya, disayanginya, dicintainya, dikasihinya.

"Kurokocchi kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau kau akan ke sini ssu?"

Twitch!

Satu persimpangan sukses muncul di pelipis mulus pemuda pemilik manik berbeda warna itu.

"Kurokocchi apa kau datang ke sini untuk menemuiku ssu?"

"Kagami, ikut aku sebentar" titah Akashi pada mahluk merah lainnya.

"Ha? Apa yang kau inginkan?" bukannya menurut Kagami yang memang memiliki sifat pemberontak malah bertanya dengan keras pada kapten basket-nya sendiri.

'_Kagamin, kau baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang pada Akashi-kun'_ mungkin itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis satu-satunya di ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh aura hitam milik Akashi dan Aomine yang nyatanya memang berkulit hitam.

"Kalau begitu akan kuselesaikan disini"

Kesal akan jawaban yang diberikan salah satu budak barunya Akashi sukses melemparkan tiga gunting keramatnya sekaligus. Dan ketiga lemparan maut itu sukses mengenai sang Bakagami. Entah bagaimana Murasakibara, Momoi, Midorima dan Takao yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Kagami dari jerat sang jendral neraka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" teriak Kagami kesal, ayolah hidupnya hampir saja berakhir karena tiga lemparan gunting keramatnya Akashi. Tapi kurasa Kagami perlu mendapatkan penghargaan, sebuah word record karena masih berani berteriak setelah mendapatkan lemparan gunting keramat Akashi. Orang biasa pasti tidak akan berani bicara apalagi berteriak pada sang emperor.

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu" jawab Akashi, sepertinya budak barunya itu harus dijinakkan agar bisa bersikap sopan padanya.

"KA–" teriakannya terhenti saat dirasakannya pukulan penuh cinta yang dilayangkan kekasih tercintanya tepat pada ulu hatinya.

"OI KUROKO!" sekali lagi Kagami melayangkan protesnya tapi bukan pada Akashi melainkan pada kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Kagami-kun" balas Kuroko seraya tersenyum lembut, sepertinya hanya Kuroko yang bisa memadamkan kekesalan Kagami. Terbukti dari beberapa peristiwa yang selalu membuat Kagami tidak tenang dan bertingkah bodoh dan dengan penuh kesabaran Kuroko selalu berusaha untuk menenangkannya, walau tidak jarang terkadang dia juga ikut merasa kesal dan marah, terbawa suasana eh?

"Are? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" bisa kalian tebak siapa yang bertanya? Tepat sekali! Pertanyaan dari mahluk pirang satu-satunya ditempat itu sukses menimbulkan butiran air asin sebesar biji jagung di kepala semua mahluk yang ada di ruangan itu. Sepertinya dia hanya fokus pada si biru muda sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mahluk pelangi lainnya.

Akashi bahkan sampai memutar bola matanya, entah dia harus mengatagorikan kekasihnya itu sebagai mahluk terpolos sedunia atau sebagai mahluk terbodoh sejagat raya, yang manapun hasilnya sama saja. Apapun anggapannya tentang Kise Ryouta hasil tetap akan menimbulkan gumpalan air sebesar biji jagung –sweatdrop– menggantung pada kepala semua orang yang melihat tingkah Ryoutanya.

"Etto...?" masih menunggu jawaban mereka semua Kise mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"_Aho_ _ka_ Kise?!" kali ini Aomine yang angkat bicara, memang dia mencintai Kise tapi dia sangat tidak suka kalau harus berhadapan dengan sifat Kise yang satu ini.

Kise mulai mengamati sekelilingnya, beberapa pernak-pernik bertemakan 'Ulang Tahun' menghiasi ruangan itu –walau tidak seluruhnya. Kise tidak bodoh dia sekarang tahu apa yang telah dilakukan rekan pelanginya. Seperti biasa tetes demi tetes air mata sukses membasahi pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryouta" tak ingin ada yang mendahuluinya, Akashi segera mengucapkan selamat setelah mata dwi warnanya melihat reaksi si bunga matahari.

Dan sepertinya air mata si pirang mulai bereproduksi(?) jauh lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya.

"Selamat Kicchan~"

"Kise-chin ayo potong kue"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengucapkan selamat _nanodayo_!"

"Ah~ Shin-chan, kau benar-benar _tsundere_~ ngomong-ngomong, selamat untukmu Kise-kun"

"Maa... bukannya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat, tapi yah... selamat"

"Itu bagus Kagami-kun, Kise-kun selamat"

"Oi Kise! sela–" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan ucapan selamatnya tiba-tiba Kise–

"KUROKOCCHI! KAU BAIK SEKALI SSU"

–berteriak dan menerjang Kuroko –lagi.

Aura hitam mulai menyebar dari tubuh hitam Aomine. Kesal? Tentu saja dia kesal, dia sangat kesal akan tingkah Kise yang seakan mengabaikannya. Memangnya kau pikir Aomine memiliki urat sabar yang cukup panjang untuk menghadapi mahluk seperti Kise?

JELB

JLEB

JLEB

JELB

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Penasaran akan suara barusan, semua orang –minus Akashi– yang ada di ruangan itu mulai mencari dari manakah asal sumber suaranya, saat mereka menemukan dimanakah asal sumber suara tersebut, mereka –minus Aomine– hanya bisa memberikan padangan horror pada mahluk merah yang tengah terkapar dengan tujuh gunting tertancap di tubuhnya.

Tanpa bertanya siapakah yang telah melakukan perbuatan keji tersebut kalian pasti tahu siapa pelaku dari penyerangan tak terduga tersebut. Yap benar jawabannya adalah sang kapten, si pemilik emperor eye itu menyerang Kagami bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa alasan dia menyerang mahluk merah lainnya, maka jawabannya 'Karena Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya' lalu kenapa harus kagami yang mengalami penyerangan fisik dan bukannya Kuroko atau Kise? Maka bukankah mustahil bagi Akashi untuk menyerang Ryuota-nya atau Kuroko yang sangat mustahil untuk mendapatkan penyiksaan fisik darinya. Yang benar saja, kau pikir Akashi sejahat itu? Jadi karena tidak bisa menyerang _uke_-nya, maka seranglah _seme_-nya. Simpel? Mudah bukan?

"Akashicchi... kenapa kau menyerang Kagamicchi ssu?" si pirang yang memang tidak bisa diam mulai bertanya pada sang _seme_, ah tapi jangan lupakan saat ini dia masih memeluk Kuroko dan entah kenapa Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan Kise para mahluk yang masih sadarkan diri –minus Aomine– mulai memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Akashi.

"Taiga baru saja melakukan hal bodoh" ya itulah jawaban Akashi, sangat-sangat-sangat tidak jelas memang. Kau pikir siapa yang bisa mengerti akan jawaban aneh itu. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang bisa mengerti apa maksud dari Akashi, orang itu adalah Aomine Daiki, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti kenapa Akashi selalu menyerang Kagami saat Kise mulai bermanja-manja pada Kuroko.

Sementara orang lain yang ada disana mereka hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari pernyataan Akashi, lupakan saja mereka tidak ingin, sama sekali tidak ingin membuat perkara baru dan mendapatkan serangan penuh cinta dari Akashi.

Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi, senyum cerahnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko yang telah terlepas dari _bearhug_ milikKise segera menghampiri Kagami-nya, berniat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama –sepertinya.

"Akashicchi, um... terima kashi ssu" semburat kemerahan tampak jelas pada wajah Kise, yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku?" bukannya menjawab rasa terima kasih sang kekasih, Akashi malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan dan terdengar nada sinis saat dia mengatakannya, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Kise barusan.

"Et..to.. karena Akashicchi sudah menyiapkan ini semua ssu, jadi... terima kasih banyak ssu" balas Kise dengan senyum sejuta dolarnya dan kali ini rona merahnya terlihat semakin jelas.

"Dan juga terima kasih untuk Aominecchi" sambungnya seraya melihat kearah orang yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Huh?" kali ini Aomine yang tengah dirundung tanda tanya, menurutnya kenapa Kise harus berterima kasih padanya sementara dia tidak melakukan hal yang spesial, menurutnya.

"Karena Aominecchi sudah datang kesini ssu, biasanya kau kan selalu menolak kalau ada acara seperti ini" jawab Kise dengan polosnya.

"_Ma...maa_.. ini bukan masalah... kalau itu untukmu..." balas Aomine, entah kenapa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari pujaan hatinya lalu melihat wajah cantiknya itu cukup membuat seorang Aomine sulit untuk bicara banyak, jujur saja sepertinya suara detak jantungnya jauh lebih cepat dibanding biasanya terlebih saat melihat reaksi Kise yang mimiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Aomine barusan.

'_Mine-chin kau dalam bahaya'_

'_Ahomine sadarlah sedikit!'_

'_Mouuuu! Dai-chan jangan terlalu jauh! Jangan terlalu jauh'_

'_Baka nanodayo!'_

'_Shin-chan~ kawaii nee~' _–abaikan yang ini–

'_Selamat tinggal Aomine-kun...'_

Sementrara mahluk pelangi yang lain tengah merutuki kebodohan Aomine, karena kesalahanya dalam berkata, aura membunuh yang sangat kuat tengah menyelimuti sang kapten yang baru mendapat gelar mahasiswanya beberapa bulan lalu.

'_Jauhkan Ryouta dari Daiki, musnahkan Daiki dari muka bumi, bunuh Daiki, bunuh Daiki, bunuh Daiki'_

"Ne... nee Ki-chan, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu sementara kami menyelesaikan ini, yah inikan untuk kejutan, tapi Ki-chan sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya sebelum kami sempat menyelesaikannya." Tidak mau membahayakan sahabat masa kecilnya, Momoi mulai mengalihkan perhatian para mahluk yang ada disana.

"Heee? Aku ingin membantu ssu"

"Mouuu Ki-chan, kalau kau membantu ini tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi"

"Tapi ssu ak–"

"Ryouta, ikutlah denganku" kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara, sepertinya adahal yang ingin dia bicarakan berdua, hanya berdua dengan Ryouta-nya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kise, Akashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu. Dan seperti tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih menunggu Kise segera menginggalkan mahluk lainnya tentunya setelah berpamitan dan melambai tidak jelas. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang seperti itulah Kise Ryouta.

Setelah menyusul kekasihnya Kise mulai menanyainya. "Et...to ada apa Akashicchi?" tanyanya sambil menatap punggung Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. "Kuharap hasil pemeriksaanmu besok akan baik-baik saja." Katanya, entah kenapa Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi. Perasaanya kali ini benar-benar tidak enak, bahkan sangat mengganggu, Akashi barharap semoga saja itu semua hanya kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. Tapi mengingat memar yang ada ditubuh Kise tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Mendengar kekhawatiran Akashi yang sedikit berlebihan sukses membuat Kise membelalakkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Akashi mengkhawatirnyannya, sepertinya Kise sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Akashi selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi begitulah Kise, dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain padanya, terbukti dari perasaan Aomine yang sampai saat ini tidak disadari olehnya.

Dengan senyum jahil Kise menanggapi kekhawatiran Akashi "Heee… Akashicchi menghawatirkanku eh? Tidak biasanya ssu." Tanggapnya yang sukses membuat kedutan indah mendarat dipelipis mulus Akashi.

Tidak suka akan jawaban kekasihnya Akashi membalikkan badannya, niatnya ingin memberikan ciuman manis sang gunting pada kekasih kuningnya itu, namun niat buruk itu terhenti setelah melihat senyum polos diwajah Ryoutanya. "Tapi aku senang ssu." Lanjut Kise seraya memberikan senyum terindahnya pada Akashi, hanya pada Akashi dia akan menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Kise memang sering tersenyum, tapi senyum yang sering diberikannya hanyalah sebuah senyum yg terbentuk dari formalitas dan profesionalitas. Walau bukan berarti senyumnya selama ini tidak tulus, tapi senyum yang diberikannya pada Akashi itu berbeda, kesannya jauh lebih tulus dan indah. Dan setiap kali melihatnya Akashi selalu merasakan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan, sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman Akashi bisa jauh lebih tenang, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau kekhawatirannya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi berharap dia salah. Untuk kali ini saja.

Akashi kemudian berjalan menujusebuah bangku kecil yang ada diruang tengah yang menghadap ke taman. Akashi tidak cukup gila untuk mengajak Kise duduk berduan di taman ditengah malam seperti ini, mengingat kondisi Kise yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu. Cukup lama Akashi mendengarkan _ocehan_ Kise yang entah kenapa tidak ada akhirnya. Walaupun begitu, mendengarkan si kuning kesayangannya mengoceh tiada akhir itu adalah salah satu hobinya, Akashi tidak akan menyangkal hal itu.

Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kisenya, memanglah selalu membuatnya bahagia. Karena bagi Akashi, Kise adalah kebahagian terbesarnya, jauh lebih besar dari seluruh kemenangan yang didapatnya selama ini. Berhasil memenangkan hati Kise dari sekian banyak orang yang mencintai dan menyukainya, Akashi sangat bahagia akan hal itu. Tidak hanya laki-laki, teman perempuannya pun banyak yang menaruh hati pada keceriaan si pirang, bahkan Momoi 'pun sempat menaruh harapan pada Kisenya. Yah itu semua masa-masa yang sangat manis untuk dikenang, menyenangka mengingat masa lalu, dimana mereka sering bertengkar, menangis ataupun tertawa bersama. Untuk saat ini Akashi cukup bahagia, bisa bersama Kise-nya lebih lama itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Ditengah lamunannya Akashi dikagetkan oleh panggilan Kuroko yang meminta agar mereka kembali keruangan karena persiapan mereka sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang cukup berani mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Akashi dan Kise saat ini kecuali Kuroko. Karena tidak mungkin bagi Akashi untuk melemparkan gunting kesayangannya pada Kuroko, itu adalah pilihan yang tidak akan mungkin diambil oleh Akashi, tidak akan lagi. Sudah cukup Kise mengabaikannya selama dua minggu hanya karena Akashi menodongkan gunting pada Kuroko, sudah cukup Akashi tersiksa dengan perlakuan Kise yang menganggap dirinya tidak ada selama dua minggu, masa-masa sulit bagi Akashi dan tidak akan pernah ia ulangi lagi.

Akashi tersenyum dan membantu kekasih kuningnya untuk berdiri. Mereka kembali memasuki ruang keluarga, saat pintu terbuka Kuroko segera mengambil posisi disamping Kagami. Akashi berdiri disamping

Kisenya yang tengah mematung dan menahan tangis haru. Saat ini delapan belas juni lewat tiga menit empat puluh sembilan detik hal yang dilihat Kise Ryouta saat pintu ruang keluarga terbuka adalah teman-teman terbaiknya yang memberikan senyum tulus dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya, disampingnya tengah berdiri kekasih tercintanya Akashi Seijuurou. Kebahagian dan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia sukses menghasilkan bulir-bulir asin yang menetes mulus dari kedua manik hazelnya yang indah dan melewati pipi porselen mulusnya. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Kise meneteskan air matanya.

Malam yang menyenangkan bagi Kise, dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya, besok pun pasti lebih menyenangkan, setidaknya itulah yang diharapkannya.

* * *

**Sendai Tokushukai Hospital, ****Rabu**** 1****8**** Juni 2014, 1****2**** : ****04**

Hari ini hasil pemeriksaan Kise sudah keluar, dan saat ini Kise tengah berada di Sendai Tokoshukai Hospital dan tentunya dengan ditemani kekasih tercintanya. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang tengah menyelimuti Akashi, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak dan benar-benar tidak tenang, harapannya cuma satu tidak ada yang aneh pada hasil pemeriksaan Ryouta-nya, cuma itu yang dia inginkan.

"Akashi-kun apakah anda keluarga dari Kise-kun?" Tanya seorang dokter wanita yang dalam pikiran Kise masih berumur 37 tahun, sambil tersenyum kearah Akashi.

Yang ditanya 'pun membalas dengan anggukan sopan "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, saya yang bertanggung jawab atas Ryouta." Jawabnya sopan dan terdengar berwibawa, sungguh khas Akashi.

Mendengar jawaban Akashi dokter itu 'pun tersenyum bangga, tidak banyak ada teman yang mau bertanggung jawab atas temannya –setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan– "Saya benar-benar menyesal, tapi saya harus menyampaikan ini, Kise-kun saya harap anda dapat menerimanya dengan baik." Kali ini dokter wanita itu menatap kearah Kise.

DEG

Kise dan Akashi mulai menahan nafas cemas, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapi benak Kise dan untuk Akashi perasaan tidak enak itu bertambah cukup besar. Kise hanya mengangguk paham sebagai tanda dia siap untuk mendengar pernyataan terburuk yang akan disampaikan sang dokter.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** : Hallo minna-san ^^ saya baru disini, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan ini fic Akaki pertama saya, saya harap saya tidak mengganggu ketenangan disini. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin mempublish fic ini –bahkan sejak ultah kicchan tahun lalu– tapi baru sekarang bisa mewujudkannya T^T saya tahu bahasa saya memang kacau, saya minta maaf atas itu dan saya minta maaf kalau cerita ini kelewat gak jelas –atau apalah– dan mungkin ada banyak humor gagal juga, tapi saya janji chapter depan humor-nya akan saya ganti dengan tragedy ^^ maafkan saya. Dan mungkin fic kali ini akan saya buat menjadi dua chapter, awalnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi terlalu panjang, jadi.. ya sudahlah. Semoga saya bisa cepat menyelesaikannya ^^ mohon review-nya minna-san ^^


End file.
